Opportunity
by RunicSiren
Summary: Kyouraku reflects on missed opportunities and how they can sometimes be a good thing. Kyouraku/femUkitake Oneshot


As some of you know I held a poll to see which couple would be featured in my next oneshot. Well, there was a tie, so I'm writing a oneshot for each of them. I decided to do Shun/Ukitake first because I haven't done a story for them in awhile. The Seto/Ryou oneshot will be up soon…hopefully.

Disclaimer: No matter how much I love them they won't give them to me. Sad. Taiyo, however is all mine.

Summary: Kyouraku reflects on missed opportunities and how they can sometimes be a good thing. Kyouraku/femUkitake

Music: Opportunity - Pete Murray

Warnings: femUkitake, fluff

Opportunity

A smirk graced Kyouraku's lips as Ukitake wrapped her arms around Taiyo, picking the brunette boy up. "He needs to learn to fight!"

"Kenpachi, you will not lay a finger on my son, let alone fight him!"

"Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do about it?"

Kyouraku loved looking at his wife's face, but at this moment he was glad she had to turn around to glare at the Eleventh Division Captain. Any look that could make him pause in mid-step and leave with only an angry mumble was one Kyouraku had no desire to see. He knew Byakuya and Yamamoto, who sat on either side watching the scene play out from the safety of the porch, thought the same.

Once the bloodthirsty captain had disappeared Taiyo began to squirm, causing Ukitake to set him down with a sigh. "Grandpa! Grandpa!" the young boy cried out as he flew at the First Division Captain.

Yamamoto chuckled softly. "Taiyo, you've certainly gotten big."

"I'm two, Grandpa!" he said with pride.

"Really? Almost a grown boy then. Here," Yamamoto said, handing over the small bag Taiyo had been waiting for, opening it to reveal the sugary treats that had been hidden within.

"Yay!"

"Taiyo," Kyouraku said, eyeing his son, "what do you say?"

"Oh." Taiyo had the decency to look ashamed for a second while turning back to the old soul reaper. "Thank you, Grandpa. Daddy," he said without missing a beat, "can I have some now?"

"Taiyo, we've been over this," Ukitake said as she sat in the space between Kyouraku and Yamamoto that had been left for her. "None before dinner."

"Please, mommy," Taiyo said with his best puppy eyes.

"Yes, please, mommy," Kyouraku imitated his son. Ukitake shot him a look that said she was not amused.

"Please, mother." Even Byakuya grinned slightly, knowing what would happen next.

"Fine," Ukitake sighed. "But only one!"

Taiyo was no longer listening, having turned to Yamamoto to help him pick which candy he would eat first. Kyouraku could only chuckle softly at the three. It was small moments like this that made the beating Yamamoto had given him when he found out Kyouraku had gotten Ukitake pregnant worth every scrape, bruise, and burn.

When he had been recovering in the Division Four Headquarters Yamamoto had come to see him, asking him one question that he knew many others would ask as well. _'Why did you and Ukitake wait so long?'_ Personally, Kyouraku thought it was obvious.

If they had gotten together when she told him she was a woman it would have been a disaster. Kyouraku had been too immature to treat her properly in a serious relationship. For her part, Ukitake had been too absorbed in her studies to be involved in a relationship. It only would have resulted in heartbreak and the nonexistence of one of the greatest friendships Spirit World had ever seen.

The first time he kissed her they were both drunk. Ukitake didn't even remember it in the morning. They had been celebrating Ukitake's appointment to captain, and even though he knew he loved her then, her first duty would be to her division. She made as much time as possible for him, but it was obvious when they were together that her mind was elsewhere.

Then Urahara and Yoruichi had disappeared. It was one of the few times Kyouraku had seen Ukitake cry. He had found her in their usual stop, completely drunk. She had told him she loved him, begged him to make love to her. Looking back on it Kyouraku was still surprised he had found the strength to say no. He knew Ukitake would regret it in the morning, even if she forgot everything when she was drunk. Not only that, but he knew she needed a friend more than a lover then. Their friendship would never have been the same after that, which was something Kyouraku would never allow to happen.

The night news of Aizen's defeat had arrived, Kyouraku knew there was no longer any need to wait. He kissed Ukitake in front of all the other captains. If Ukitake hadn't kissed him back the next second Yamamoto and Byakuya would have killed him. Yamamoto did give him quite the beating only a month later when Ukitake told him she was pregnant.

"Have you finally left your mind?" Byakuya asked, sipping his tea.

Kyouraku looked over at him lazily. "Not at all. Just thinking that these last three years have been worth 2,000 years of missed opportunities."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow slightly, but said nothing.

Kyouraku threw him a smirk before wrapping his arms around Ukitake. "So, what did Unohana have to say?"

Ukitake 'hmm'ed as she settled into her lover's arms. "Are you sure you want me to say right now?"

"It's not bad, is it?" Kyouraku asked, worried. He could feel Yamamoto and Byakuya giving her concerned looks as well.

"No, not bad for me. Bad for you maybe."

"Juu," Kyouraku said slowly, "that's not exactly reassuring."

Ukitake smiled, kissing Kyouraku's lips quickly. "If you must know now, I'm pregnant."

"Again?" Byakuya asked, his serious composure slipping for a moment.

Yamamoto settled for just glaring at his former student. "Hey!" Kyouraku shouted, holding Ukitake closer to him. "We're married this time! You can't beat me!" Yamamoto just continued to glare, Byakuya deciding to follow the Captain-Commander's example.

"Mommy, what pregnit mean?"

"Well, Taiyo," Ukitake said, picking up her son and placing him in her lap, "it means you're going to have a little brother or sister."

'_Yep,'_ Kyouraku thought. _'Missed opportunities can definitely be a good thing.'_

"Shun," Ukitake whispered, causing him to look down at her. She had sent Taiyo to distract Yamamoto, giving him a break from the Captain-Commander's harsh glare. "I love you."

He smiled softly, the smile her saved only for her, before kissing her gently. "I love you too, Juu."


End file.
